the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-Play Logs - (12-29-15)
Anakin Jared*Slams Puppy into the hole I dug to shield her from the storm head first* *(There, let's go now.) *4:43Skittle Puppy*Kicks in face* Dude sheesh, I can get there myself *Also, if you didn't hear *There's a flood, and we'll drown *4:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Busy holed up in a tree.* *4:45Anakin JaredThen what do we do? We either just overrun, run out of air in the hole, or climb up a tree and most likely fall. *4:45Skittle PuppyA *4:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Hears a sound similar to a roaring train, and I instantly run off perpendicular to the flood and tornado.* *4:45Skittle PuppyCan you swim? *feels water pounding on my head in the hole so I pull myself out* *4:46Anakin JaredFaintly, but yes. *4:46Skittle Puppy*My paws are wet from water now collecting beneath me* *4:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Now utterly spent, I collapse on the wet grass beneath my paws, wondering how I even worked up the energy to run far longer than I was able to, previously.* *4:48Anakin JaredUh.... what now...? *Makes a concerned look* *4:48Skittle PuppyGet out the hole! *I see water rushing our way* ANAKIN! **I run to the hole, grab him by the scruff and pull him out* Run, run run! *we gotta find higher land *4:49Anakin JaredI spy a tree that looks like it has a ground grip to the ground. *4:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Eventually staggers up, and slowly limps away, legs sore and aching from running for so long, fur sopping wet. I briefly wonder if Anakin and Skit are alright.* *4:50Anakin JaredFollow me! *4:51Skittle Puppy(...we forgot all about Asmo rip) *Okay, hurry! *4:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Great friends you are, pfft.) *4:51Skittle Puppy*water splashes up my legs* *4:51Anakin Jared*Pads over to a large tree* *4:51Skittle Puppy*follows Anakin* *Let's go! *4:51Anakin Jared(We love and adore you too, my deary Asmodeous. :) :3) *4:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) *4:52Skittle Puppy(...you'll have a nice funeral :D?) *4:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Nah, I'll just keep running until I'm in another state.) *4:52Anakin Jared*Staggers for a moment, then resumes padding after a brief moment* **Uses claws to latch on the tree, then looks back to see if Skit caught up* *4:53Skittle Puppy*jumps up to scale tree, but wet paws slip* **I fall back, water splashing against me* **I try again* *4:53Anakin Jared*Lends tail for her to grab* *4:53Skittle PuppyHURRY UP, ANAKIN, GO. I CAN'T GET UP IF YOU'RE IN THE WAY *4:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Eventually works up the energy to keep running, and I flee.* *4:53Anakin Jared*Climbs up* *4:54Skittle Puppy*I jump again, this time grabbing a branch with my teeth* **shearing pain pokes my teeth and the hot water beneath me slaps my hind legs* **lifting my paws up,I get a grip on the branch and flip up* *I suck at tree climbing, for the record. **I dig my claws best I can into the branch and try making it to the next branch* *4:55Anakin JaredSame! Never done this ever before. *4:55Skittle Puppy*I see the branch beneath me swept away by water and I scream **Water only a few inches beneath my paws. I climb up again* *4:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Just keeps running until I reach somewhere somewhat calmer and more tame, and I miserably curl up on the ground.* *4:56Skittle Puppy*i dig my claws into the branch above, and swing myself over it* *Anakin? Anakin where are you? Are you okay? *4:57Anakin Jared*Nearly slips off* *4:58Skittle PuppyANAKIN?! *4:58Anakin Jared*Reachs for a branch opposite side of puppy, then riskfully jumps to it* *4:58Skittle Puppy*I climb up again but lose my balance. I hang off with one paw* **My heart pounds* **I regain my balance, swing myself back onto the branch, and spot Anakin* *4:59Anakin JaredSk-skit?! Are you there?! *4:59Skittle PuppyI'm here! **I spot him on the branch next to me and nearly barrel him over when I jump on it* *Thank goodness you're okay. *5:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*When I'm relaxed and regained my energy, I let myself have a nice stretch, and I watch the storms.* *5:00Anakin Jared*Looks down to see how high we are* *5:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Watching you guys almost die. B) ) *5:01Skittle Puppy(We love you too) *5:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) *5:01Skittle Puppy*Finally remembers* *5:01Anakin Jared(*Shows you why we have an odd number of fingers*) *5:01Skittle PuppyAsmo! Where is he?! *5:02Anakin JaredI don't know! I didn't see him since before I was practicing! *Did you see him?! *5:02Skittle PuppyI saw him. I heard him call about the flood *Do you think he-- *5:02Anakin JaredNO! Don't say it! *He's a better climber then both of us combined. *He made it, I'm sure of it! *5:03Skittle Puppy*looks down as if expecting to see his scarf drifting in the black water alone* *5:03Anakin Jared(How high on the tree? I wanna know.) *5:03Skittle PuppyIts no use. Most of the other trees got eaten by the tornado *It's *5:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Groans softly, before stretching again, grooming my fur, and bounding back to find them.* *5:04Skittle Puppy(also fairly high up. Talking about maybe 50 or so feet? *5:04Anakin Jared(....... ****) *5:04Skittle Puppy(You should come back as Asmodighost) *5:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Pfft.) *5:04Anakin Jared*Shivers, hugging tree* *Oh god... oh god... **Whimpers a bit, looking down* *5:05Skittle PuppyWe gotta hope he makes it out himself. Won't help anything if we're dead? **. *...Anakin *Please don't tell me you're afraid of heights *5:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Eventually claws up a tree in one leap, and I start leaping from tree to tree at a rapidly accelerating pace, until the trees abate from the damage.* *5:06Anakin Jared*Breathing heavily and rapidly* *I'm... going to die... *5:06Skittle PuppyAnakin, it's okay *Breathe *Don't look down *5:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Grumbles when the flood water starts picking up, and I start leaping from each piece of debris as quickly as I can. I let out a loud yowl to let them know I'm not dead.* *5:07Anakin Jared*Shields eyes against tree* *5:07Skittle PuppyAnakin, look at me *5:08Anakin Jared*Whimpers, shielding eyes* H-hope... is... a l-lie... *5:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Sees one odd tree still standing, and I'm about to go for it until I realize there's nothing else for me to leap onto.* GOD DAMMIT. *5:09Skittle PuppyLook at me, Anakin *5:09Anakin Jared*Whines and shivers* *5:09Skittle Puppy*Moves Anakin's head until he's looking at me* *5:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZOh, screw this. *Leaps into the water and starts swimming like an otter towards the tree.* *5:10Skittle PuppyIt's okay *You're going to be okay *We're going to be okay *Don't look at anything else. Focus. *5:10Anakin JaredO-ok.. *5:10Skittle Puppy*eyes glow for a quick moment then subside* (old 13 year old sona power thing ew) *5:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Lashes out one paw, and my claws latch onto the slippery bark.* **Lifts my head out from the surface of the water, lets out a loud yowl, before latching all of my claws onto the tree bark and tearing my way up.* *5:11Anakin Jared(You murdered the moment and feeling I was experiencing, you butcher ;-;) *5:12Skittle Puppy*Stops, keeping Anakin in the trance, hearing the towl* **YOWL *5:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDD) *5:12Skittle Puppy*looks down and sees Asmo struggling* *ASMO! Up here! Hurry! **turns back to Anakin and continues, letting him go a bit so he can hear me* *5:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZEasier said than done! *Snarls irritably, and I keep trying to claw my way up.* *5:13Skittle PuppyYou're safe. Asmo is safe. Everything will be fine. *5:14Anakin Jared*Breathes deeply, shaking a bit still with a worried expression* *5:15Skittle PuppyDo you hear that? It's the water. It wants you to calm. *5:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Eventually, I scramble up to the level Anakin and Skit are on, not getting on the branch for fear of making it break.* *5:15Skittle PuppyAnd that? The winds want you to breathe* **Gives a quick tail wag to acknowledge Asmo but tell him to keep it easy around Anakin* **ear flick *5:17Anakin JaredI.... n-never saw... h-height this apart before.. *5:17Skittle PuppyIt's not high. We aren't high *We're on a boat. In the sea. The calm sea. *We're low. We are safe. *5:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*My claws are starting to ache from clinging onto the tree for so long, and I look down at the flood silently.* *5:20Anakin JaredOk.... *Closes eyes and breathes deeply and slowly* Boat... got it... *5:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*My grip on one of my paws briefly fumbles, but I re-latch my grip.* *5:23Anakin Jared*Opens eyes and notices Asmo* *5:25Skittle Puppy*tenses up a little* See? Asmo is here. *He is safe, completely safe. *moves in way so Anakin can't see him struggling* *We're all safe, again, together. *5:26Anakin JaredD-doesn't he need a surface...? *5:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZIs there room for one more on that branch? *Slightly hisses.* *5:27Skittle PuppyHe is fine. *He can come here with us *flicks ear, wondering why he was hanging there for so long anyway* *But don't focus on him. *5:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(*Death-stares.*) *5:28Skittle PuppyClose your eyes again *( c: ) *5:28Anakin Jared(XDDD) *O-ok.. **Shuts eyes and breathes deeply and slowly again* *5:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Grumbles and I leap up onto the branch next to Anakin.* *5:29Skittle PuppyThere you go. Let the rain be your lullaby, do you hear it? *5:30Anakin Jared*Nods* *5:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Giant thunder clap.* *5:30Skittle PuppyPulling you slowly into your dreams. *(Wow Asmo okay) *5:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Suppresses laughter.* *5:30Anakin Jared*Shuts ears immediately* *5:30Skittle PuppyShush *the rain gets like that *5:30Anakin Jared*Whimpers* *5:30Skittle PuppyIt's a rhythm *Do you hear it? *Pat pat, boom. Pat pat, boom. *5:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*And then the wind whips around Anakin's ears a bit.* *5:31Skittle Puppy(STOP IT YOU--) *5:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(c:) *5:31Anakin Jared(I don't hear the rain, I hear this from Asmo. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkTb9GP9lVI ) *5:31Skittle Puppy(TRYING TO HYPNOTIZE A FOX) *5:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Ears prick up when I hear a slight crack.* Uh, guys. *Leaps off of the branch.* *5:32Skittle PuppyShush. Shoosh **puts Anakin back into the trance* WOULD YOU SHUT UP? **notices the branch bending* *5:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZDO YOU NOT NOTICE THE BRANCH YOU'RE ON STARTING TO CRACK. *Hisses.* *5:32Anakin JaredWe're going to die... we're going to die.... we're going to die... *5:32Skittle Puppy*wakes Anakin back up* OKAY ENOUGH OF THIS TIME TO PANIC *5:32Anakin Jared*Jumps off* *5:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Leaps off of the tree and darts away through the water like an otter.* *5:33Skittle PuppyMOVE MOVE MOVE **jumps off, landing on a branch beneath* *5:33Anakin Jared*Dives into the water head first* *5:34Skittle Puppy*Can't swim* (._.) *5:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Starts running back the direction I came--back to the calmer environment.* *(PFFHAHAHAHAH.) *5:34Skittle Puppy*Panicks for a moment, and then notices the branch, now hanging above me* **I jump up and swat it, it swings* **growling, I repeat, and it falls and splashes into the water below* **I watch the waters for a bit, and then see it bob back up* *5:35Anakin Jared*Gets washed away from the trio* *5:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Be right back. Dinner. I'm still running/ditching you. .w.) *5:35Skittle Puppy*tail wagging in glee, I leap down, colliding with the branch and falling into the water* *(Thanks, bestie.) **we sink, but then the branch and I float back up again* **With my floatation device, I scoot back, putting my hind legs into the water and kicking* *5:37Anakin Jared*Panicing, unable to swim calmly* *5:39Skittle Puppy(Forgot my chemistry. =_= is salt explosive?) *(I think it was or something *?) *5:40Anakin Jared(Not sure.) *5:41Skittle Puppy*passes Anakin* Hop on! It should hold us noth *both *5:42Anakin Jared*Tries to swim to you* *5:43Skittle Puppy*boats over, grabbing you by the scruff* *5:46Anakin JaredTh-thank you. *5:48Skittle PuppyNo...*pants* No proble *problem *5:49Anakin Jared*Breathes slowly again with eyes closed* *5:50Skittle Puppy*kicks* Asmo ditched us, pretty much. We're just going to get on without him, got it? *5:51Anakin Jared*Nods* *5:53Skittle Puppy*motices **notices the water getting shallower and shallower, until it almost completely subsides* *We made it! *5:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Boop.) *5:55Skittle Puppy(Brb walking dog) *5:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Walks through the different environment I ended up in, faintly wondering where they both are.* *5:56Anakin Jared(Wb, Asmo.) *Skittle Puppy has left the chat. *5:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Looks back, and I let out a loud yowl, calling to either Anakin or Skit.* *(Or just you. :T) *5:58Anakin Jared*Barks and howls back* *5:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Stretches, taking my time on letting the stiffness in my back, arms, and neck out, and I let out another yowl before starting to groom my fur.* *6:02Anakin Jared*Runs off to the direction of the yowling* *6:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*When my fur is dry and fluffy, I curl up, waiting for Anakin.* *6:09Anakin Jared*Spots Asmodeous, then heads to him* *6:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHey. *Opens my jaws in an enormous yawn, exposing sharp teeth.* *Skittle Puppy has joined the chat. *6:10Anakin Jared(Wb.) *6:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(How was it?) *6:11Anakin JaredYou have a serious habit of ditching us, intentional or not. *6:11Skittle Puppy(My dog will do nothing. Nothing. Unless you have a treat in your hand) *6:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Pfft.) *6:12Skittle Puppy(Have a treat and she's the best dog in the world. And she gives you this look like :3 as most pets do) *6:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI tend to rush. *Washes the fur around my claws.* *6:12Skittle Puppy(She's fully trained. She's just manipulative. And I'm partially proud of that) *6:12Anakin Jared*Drenched* *6:12Skittle Puppy*gives Asmo a hard stare for a moment* *6:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZNeed help, mate? *Looks at Anakin.* *6:13Skittle PuppyCome on, Anakin. We need to seek ground farther from the storm *6:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Anakin is with me in a calmer place.) *(Meow.) *6:13Skittle Puppy(I morphed there too :P I can see earlier messages) *6:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Pfft.) *6:14Skittle Puppy(Kinda like NPC when someone goes afk) *He's fine. Just make sure YOUR precious, delicate fur is at top quality. *shoulders Anakin past Asmo* *6:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAt least we're away from the storm. *Too tired to care about the sarcasm.* *6:18Anakin Jared*Doesn't speak* *6:19Skittle Puppy*pads off, leaving Asmo alone to groom* Come on, Anakin. We have to find some place with sun before we both freeze to death. *6:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI still wonder why you let her speak for you, Anakin. *Looks critically at Anakin before padding away.* *(Damn, Asmodium. Harsh.) *6:20Skittle Puppy*hears* I know fully well he can speak for himself. I, for one, though, care at least slightly to help him. *(gurlpls the pup's got sass) *6:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThere's still the issue of letting him do stuff on his own, kid. *Vanishes in a blur of speed, towards the deeper end of the woods.* *6:21Anakin Jared*Sighs* *6:22Skittle PuppyAlways got to get the last word *I roll my eyes* **I mumble to myself,rolling my eyes *6:22Anakin JaredAre you alright? *6:23Skittle PuppyYeah, I'm fine *looks at Anakin, soggy from ears to tail-tip* Are YOU? *6:23Anakin JaredFully. *6:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Sniffs the air, trying to pick up anything above the scent of the storm, mud, and debris.* *6:24Skittle PuppyLick the moisture out your fur. You'll get sick *Come on, we've got to find higher, warmer ground *6:25Anakin Jared*Nods, begins searching aimlessly* **Shakes fur away from Skit, then looks for higher ground* *6:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Casually walks through the woods, peering up at the trees with a slight awe.* *6:30Skittle Puppy*we pad away from the clearing, spotting a hill not too far away^ *6:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Not finding anything of interest, I eventually curl up under a tree and pass out in a doze.* *6:33Anakin Jared*Heads to the top of the hill* *6:34Skittle Puppy*follows, then rests on the crest* **buries myself deep in the fur, warmed by the sun's soothing rays* **my fur **eyes get heavy* *6:36Anakin Jared*Climbs a tree not too far away* **Attempts to knock down a branch* *6:37Skittle Puppy(Really? ,._.) *6:37Anakin Jared(Yes, really.) *6:37Skittle Puppy*opens an eye to see Anakin in this endeavor. I roll my eyes, chuckle once, close both eyes and slowly drift into sleep* *6:38Anakin Jared*Tries to jump on it on all 4s to knock the branch down* *6:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Realizes that I'll never be able to sleep at this rate, so I keep on tracking prey.* *6:41Anakin Jared*Hangs off the branch, hoping weight will bring it down, failing* *6:41Skittle Puppy(D'aww, he can't sleep without us ;w;) *6:41Anakin Jared(Like a baby from his mother. :3) *6:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(._.) *6:42Skittle Puppy*Sleep, rather soothingly* (>w>) *6:43Anakin Jared*Climbs on top of the branch again* **Closes eyes and breathes deeply, raises head up a bit, preparing to bash the branch off with face* **Slams head into the branch, snout first, falls off* *(Wth am I doing anymore.) *6:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Eventually smells vegetation that's more fresh and crisp, and I try to pick out the scents of any potential prey.* *6:45Skittle Puppy(I read that kind of fast and I thought you said your snout fell off) *6:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) *6:45Anakin Jared(I'm not a model kit, I don't break apart easily) *6:46Skittle Puppy(You sure?) *6:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Abruptly halts when I hear a rustle, and I see a rabbit leap out from a bush a few meters away.* *6:49Anakin Jared(Yes, why?) **Sneezes repeatedly* *6:50Skittle Puppy*dreams about flowers* *6:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Soundlessly sneaks up to the rabbit, making sure that I don't step on any leaves.* **I leap up, and slam my claws into its head, killing it almost instantaneously.* *6:53Skittle Puppy*flowers make up the color of the rainbow* **flowers then suddenly turn black with blue circuitry. I wince in sleep* *6:55Anakin Jared*Goes off to find a tree with smaller branches* *6:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( :-) ) *6:58Skittle Puppy(RM much owo) *(also that smiley face is especially creepy so) *6:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(owo) **Nibbles on the rabbit's flesh for a bit, mumbling.* *6:59Anakin Jared*After some time, comes back with a small branch* *7:00Skittle Puppy*wakes up an hour later* **yawns* Hello, Anakin *7:01Anakin Jared*Ears perk up, turns head to Skittle* Hey, did you have nice nap? *7:01Skittle Puppy(I keep saying we need to draw some of these RP moments but it never gets done ;-;) *7:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Watches the night fall, still eating.* *7:01Skittle PuppyYeah, thanks. How was **How was your battle with the tree *sticks out tongue teasingly* *I see you've brought us back a wonderful dinner. *7:02Anakin JaredIt was nosebleeding... *And I'm not talking about the metaphor nosebleeding... *7:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*After I finish devouring the rabbit, leaving not even the bones behind, I sit down, wash the blood off my fur, and lets loose a low, loud yowl for the night, before curling up and sleeping.* *7:03Anakin Jared*Continues clawing the branch into a single-hand held sharp pick* *(Basically trying to make http://suchfinalportfolio.weebly.com/uploads/4/3/6/0/43607657/2942936_orig.jpg with a sharp end* *)& *7:13Skittle PuppyP(in don't dead yet chat) *... *(I'm not dead yet chat)* *You hungry? *gets up and stretches, opening jaws in a yawn* *7:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*After sleeping for a bit, I continue walking.* *7:15Skittle Puppy*goes over to woods, sniffing for food* *7:15Anakin Jared*Continues craving branch into a weapon, nearly done* *7:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Looks up for a moment, spying a nearby hill, and I turn my route towards that, instead.* *7:17Skittle Puppy(Oh, no, if that's the hill we're on, don't come ruuuunnnning back to us! *snaps fingers*) *7:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(xD) *(Watching Cry playing Undertale for the fifth time. >>) **Eventually claws up the hill, knocking aside cold stones and pebbles. I eventually perch onto a ledge and look over the forest.* *7:20Anakin Jared*Sleeps after finishing wooden hand held spike* *7:20Skittle Puppy*sees a few squirrels nearby. I lower my head, watching* **One crosses in front of me, and I leap, cracking its neck* **The other one runs in the opposite direction, but I'm quick on its heels, herding it away from trees and cornering it by a rock* **I then come back to the hill with my two pieces of prey* *7:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Twitches the tip of my tail, and I tug a few tufts of grass from between my claws.* *7:23Skittle Puppy*drops a piece of prey at Anakin's feet* Bon appetit